As a new application spanning the telecom industry and the broadcasting and television industry, IPTV has a wide market prospect. On one side, the present telecom industry has rapidly entered into a wideband times with the development of people's requirements, wideband has gradually started to blend into various aspects of social life, while IPTV is the best technology blending the video media into telecom services over the existing telecom bandwidth network.
With the popularization of IPTV, in a family, there are generally multiple televisions, that is, multiple Set Top Boxes, to access. Under traditional operation mode, in the case that the original physical bandwidth is not expanded, a new indoors line will be added again, and the remaining bandwidth of the original line will not be utilized effectively, which also objectively increases the cost of users and extremely goes against the expansion of IPTV services.
Based on the above, the present IPTV system faces such a problem: on the basis that the physical bandwidth doesn't need to expand, under the requirement that users require one-user multiple-Set Top Boxes, multiple Set Top Boxes can not access simultaneously on the service layer effectively, which goes against the use of access bandwidth by users, leading to high cost and low efficiency of use.